


有罪证词

by FairLight4U



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forensic Scientist!T'Challa, I'm not forensic scientist I apologize for any mistakes made in the story, Multi, NYPD!Steve Rogers, NYPD!Tony Stark, 盾铁 - Freeform, 豹盾, 豹铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairLight4U/pseuds/FairLight4U
Summary: 史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长殉职，法医！特查拉和接任队长！托尼·斯塔克能否找到最关键的有罪证词，抓住真凶
Relationships: Steve Rogers/T'Challa, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/T'Challa
Kudos: 2





	有罪证词

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长，是一个正直、无畏、勇敢的警察。他用短暂的一生，为这座城市破获大案要案13起，保护57位善良的市民免受恶徒伤害。他对这座养育他的城市的无私与奉献，将永远留在纽约警察的光辉历史，和永远闪耀的警徽上……”

教堂里响起阵阵啜泣，一位胸口带着白花的女士双目通红的靠在旁边人的肩膀上，哭声尤为痛苦。

她是罗杰斯队长生前救下的最后一名市民，在他遭遇暗杀的前一天，罗杰斯队长在下班回家的路上救下了一名轻生的女子。那时她正准备跳河，是罗杰斯队长在她跳下去前那一刻抓住了她的手腕，把脸色煞白的她拖回了桥上。

当天晚上的小报便以“传奇警察见义勇为，桥头上演英雄救美”作为头版头条，将这位英勇警察的业绩大肆渲染一番，销量不出意料的达到了这个月的巅峰。

被救下的女士在罗杰斯队长的陪同下去了医院，直到家人把她接回家，她向罗杰斯队长保证，会好好的活下去，不会再为一个男人而放弃生命。

第二天，当她准备好礼物到警局感谢他的救命之恩时，却得到了他被人暗杀身亡的消息。

罗杰斯队长的葬礼就在警局附近的教堂举行，除了警队的同事，门外站满了自发前来送别他的民众。 

阴雨绵绵，罗杰斯队长的灵柩被抬出教堂大门的一瞬间，门外的警员集体敬礼，雨滴打在警徽和肩章上，像一首沉重的送行曲。

罗杰斯队长的灵柩一路从教堂送至墓园，沿途满是撑着黑伞静默送别的行人，连平日嘈杂的街道都安静了下来，车辆缓停，无车鸣笛，似乎整座城市都在哀悼，哀悼这座城市失去了她最勇敢的儿子。

教堂已经空了，只有最后一排坐着一个男人，靠着座椅靠背，双眼无神的盯着前一排椅子背后的螺丝钉，似乎全然没有注意到教堂里只剩下了他自己，和一个同样身穿黑衣的尼克·弗瑞。

弗瑞走到他身旁，手在他的肩膀上轻轻捏了捏：“特查拉，史蒂夫已经走了。我知道你们关系很好……你可以去墓园再送送他，或者回家休息两天。”

特查拉长长的睫毛颤动了几下，站起身来，系好了西装的纽扣，深吸了一口气：“不必了，我还有一个结案报告要写，先回去了。”

说罢他绕过弗瑞向教堂大门走去。

“嘭”的一声，大门被猛地撞开，一个穿着灰色西装的小胡子男人拎着一把两面都湿透了的黑伞跑了进来。

“史蒂夫……”

教堂内空空荡荡，只有弗瑞和特查拉两个人。

“他已经走了，在去墓园的路上。”弗瑞皱了皱眉，想向特查拉介绍，“这是托尼……”

特查拉丝毫没有留意眼前双目泛红的男人，蹭着他的肩膀走了出去。

托尼·斯塔克手里的伞掉在地上，绕着伞沿转了半个圈，留在地上一片湿漉漉的水痕。他黯然的眼睛扫过教堂，声音带着勉强压抑的哽咽，问：“哪个墓园？”

“绿荫墓……”

托尼推开大门追了出去。

法医科长办公室里，特查拉对着电脑飞快的打着字。办公室门被轻轻推开，一个穿着干练的红发女郎端着咖啡走了进来，轻轻放在了他的办公桌上。

特查拉丝毫没有注意到她的出现，仍在噼里啪啦敲打着键盘。

她看了看他的表情，绕过办公桌走到他身后，看了几眼屏幕。

“死因是高坠，现场痕检加后期尸检表明是第一现场，并无第二人在场。还有死亡时间是晚上10点05分，不是10点50分。还有后面的结论……我很肯定这是病句。”

特查拉打字的手停了下来，手指微微颤抖。他把手收到桌面下，狠狠攥紧又张开，却依然抖得厉害。

女人伸过手来，一下一下敲着删除键，把他胡乱打出的一段结论一个字母一个字母的删了个干净。

“你是谁？”他这才想起打量一眼身后的女人。

“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，法医科实习生。今天上午报到。”

“你没有参与这起案件的尸检，为什么会这么清楚？”娜塔莎的成熟与自信让特查拉有些怀疑，法医科之前的那些实习生，在他这个出了名高冷的上司面前，连一句完整的总结都说不出。

“上午办公室没什么人，我正好看了最近几起案子的报告，包括这起的分析数据也看了一遍。”说完，她走回办公桌前，“思绪混乱时写结案报告，很容易出错，我想您或许应该休两天假。”

“你出去吧。”

娜塔莎走后，特查拉狠狠地闭上眼睛，久久才睁开。他重新审视了一遍自己花了三个小时写出的结案报告，语句不通，逻辑混乱，甚至连几个关键性证据都写错了，更别提还有数不清的拼写错误。这是向来严谨的法医不该犯的错误。

特查拉按住删除键，删了几句之后，所幸关掉页面，把整个文件拖进了垃圾箱。

关上电脑，特查拉闭上眼睛向后靠去。脖子后面发出两声啪啪的脆响，僵直的颈椎连带着血管和神经不断作痛。特查拉眼前闪过无数个画面，最终定格在史蒂夫出事的那天早上。

那天他在连夜解剖一具刚打捞上来的浮尸，直到天边泛白才从充满甜腻腐臭味道的尸检台边离开，回到办公室后不久便趴在办公桌上睡了过去。

吵醒他的是三声枪响，近在咫尺。

他匆忙跑到窗边拉开帘子，对面超市的二楼仓库窗户碎裂，副队长泽莫绕过一辆警车车头，半跪在地，左手捂着肩膀，配枪丢在地上，右手打着电话。

隔着玻璃，特查拉听不见他在说什么，他全部的注意力都放在了泽莫面前的地上，一滩血迹蔓延过来，渗透进地面。他看不见伤者是谁，但那人的一只手露在外面，上面有一枚银色的戒指，和特查拉手上那枚一模一样……

他飞快的跑了出去。

现场围了不少警员，有人捂着嘴巴，有人双手抓着头发，却没有人说话。

特查拉拨开人群，只看见泽莫仍半跪在地上，手上沾满了斑斑血迹，地面上的血已经停止了流动，而史蒂夫安静的躺在地上，胸口敞开了一个狰狞的血窟窿。

救护车很快赶到，把史蒂夫抬上了担架，泽莫也跟着坐了上去。

特查拉愣了半天。他的耳朵有些听不清楚，触觉也仿佛减弱了几分，只剩下一阵钝痛，从手心蔓延至心脏，又随着心脏的跳动传遍全身，最后在头顶轰鸣着炸开，剩下看不见边际的恐惧，铺天盖地的把他淹没……

他跳上一辆警车追了上去。

手术室的灯没有亮起，医生告诉他，史蒂夫在送到医院前就停止了呼吸，子弹分毫不差的穿透心脏，任谁都回天乏力……

特查拉睁开了眼睛，眼底满是血丝。

暗杀史蒂夫的杀手被泽莫当场击毙，在他身上却搜不到任何东西，就连警方的档案里，也搜不到凶手的半点信息，纽约警方虽然对这起弑警案件非常重视，却找不到任何抓手。

“特查拉，”有人推开了他办公室的大门，“人事任命，你也来吧。”

弗瑞站在全局警员面前，手里拿着人事任命通知。

负伤的泽莫站在一侧，见特查拉过来，抬头看了他一眼，神情疲惫不堪。

“罗杰斯队长殉职，案子还未查清，副队长负伤未愈，我理解大家现在的心情一定很沉重。不过，希望大家打起精神，协助新任队长，今早侦破此案。”

弗瑞说完，看向一旁的办公桌。众人随着他的视线看去，只见白板前站着一个穿着灰色西装的男人，裁剪合身却有些皱皱巴巴。他背对着众人，在白板上写着什么。

“斯塔克。”弗瑞叫了他一声。

男人“哼”了一声，又飞快的写了几笔，把笔丢在白板槽里，转过身来理了理西装。

“我是托尼·斯塔克，我会查出罗杰斯队长遇害的真相。”

“斯塔克队长是主动要求下调来查案，希望大家积极协助。”

特查拉站在人群最后面，却看得清楚，眼前这个男人正是白天在教堂里失魂落魄的小胡子。

而他身后的白板上，用血红的白板笔写着：我会抓到你。


End file.
